You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: Harm and Mac share a life-changing dance at a charity event. One-shot fic. HM!


Disclaimer: I do not own any JAG characters, unfortunately, 'cuz if I did….Harm and Mac would be married with three kids by now….

I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Sharry……..I know I said I was going to write a JAG fic soon and I kept forgetting……..but here it is!! Lol Luv ya gurl! ORGASMIC ACORN!! Hehe

There is no Mattie in this story since she bugs me, and AJ is still the Admiral since he is the coolest dude EVER! Go AJ! Lol he rocks my socks……..hehe ok yes I have problems……..anyway, here is the story. The song is: You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith. Enjoy!

1800 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie was standing in her bedroom facing her full-length mirror. This was the first time in a while that she had gotten all dressed up and gone out somewhere. This evening she would be attending a ball held by JAG. Mac's friend Harriet Sims-Roberts was the ringleader of it all. It was a ball for charity, and everyone from JAG was expected to attend.

Mac looked so beautiful. She couldn't wait to see the expression of a certain tall, dark and handsome Navy aviator turned lawyer. With that thought, she grabbed her coat and purse, and headed out the door. This was going to be an interesting night.

--------------------------------------

1800 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was standing in his bedroom facing _his_ full-length mirror. He was all dressed up in his dress-whites.

_The old dress whites are coming out of retirement, _he thought to himself with a slight laugh. It had been a while since he had dressed up in them. Harm made sure his gold wings were attached perfectly to his suit, before giving himself one last look-over, and getting ready to leave,

He couldn't wait to see the face of a certain beautiful, brunette Marine lawyer. This was going to be an interesting night.

---------------------------------------

1830 Zulu

Some fancy place in Washington

Washington DC

Harm walked into the ballroom and saw all his friends and colleagues there. He saw the Admiral talking with Meredith, Harriet, and Bud. He looked over and saw Sturgis talking with what Harm assumed was Sturgis' date, Bobbi Latham. He saw just about everyone he knew there, and he smiled and nodded and/or waved at people, but he didn't see the one person he wanted to.

Mac.

"Hey buddy," Sturgis said, clamping Harm on the back.

"Hey Sturgis. I see you finally snagged Miss Latham, huh?"

"Yeah, we're giving it another go-around. So where's Mac?"

"I don't know. She said she'd be here."

"Well look no further gentlemen, because here I am." The two friends turned around to see Mac looking stunning. Sturgis said hello right away, but the sight of Mac in the dress she was wearing took Harm's breath away.

"Something wrong, sailor?" Mac asked.

"N-no, nothing. You look great, marine," Harm said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek which shocked him as well as Mac.

"OK everyone, can I have your attention please!" Harriet called out from the stage. Sturgis left to go find Bobbi, so Harm offered his arm to Mac, which she took, and the two sat down at a nearby table. "All right. Everyone please have a seat. Thank you all for coming out tonight and making a donation to the charity we are sponsoring." Everyone started clapping. "So now I won't bore you with petty details and long talk. There is a DJ here and the food is all lined up over there. So just, have fun! OK? Thank you." Harriet stepped down from the stage, and the DJ took over.

An hour or two later, everyone had eaten, and they were now all either dancing or talking with friends. Mac was talking to the Admiral as the DJ switched songs.

_**I've got a funny feeling**_

_**The moment that your lips touched mine**_

_**Something shot right through me**_

_**My heart skipped a beat in time**_

_**There's a different feel about you tonight**_

_**It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things**_

_**I even think I saw a flash of light**_

_**It felt like electricity**_

**_  
_**Mac felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see her sailor standing there.

"Dance with me?" he asked. She nodded her head, took his arm, and the two started dancing out on the dance floor with all their friends watching in anticipation. Harriet had requested the song, hoping that it would be just the nudge that her two friends needed in order to get their life straight.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes**_

_**And I won't know where I'm at**_

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**They're all watchin' us now**_

_**They think we're falling in love**_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends**_

_**When you kiss me like this**_

_**I think you mean it like that**_

_**If you do maybe kiss me again**_

A.J. Chegwidden watched his two senior officers as they danced close together. They were dancing the typical old fashion way – each holding one of the other's hands, and Harm's arm around Mac's waist, and Mac's hand on Harm's broad shoulder. A.J. chuckled to himself. He had told Harriet to request this song, hoping that it would be just the nudge that his two officers needed. They didn't know it, but the night of Mac's engagement party to Mic, A.J. had seen the two of them kissing on his porch. Ever since then, every time he saw the two together, he would think up ways of how to get them _together_ together.

A.J. felt a hand on his arm, and looked to see Meredith standing there. He put an arm around his girlfriend – even though he thought it weird for a man his age to call somebody his "girlfriend" – but soon asked her to dance anyway. However, he kept an eye on Harm and Mac the whole time.

_**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair**_

_**But dancing is as far as it goes**_

_**Girl you've never moved me quite**_

_**The way you moved me tonight**_

_**I just wanted you to know**_

_**I just wanted you to know**_

****The words affected Harm in a strange way. He knew the song fit him and Mac to a "t", but he didn't know what to do about it. He had been in love with her since the first time he saw her, but how would that help him now? He looked into Mac's eyes and saw a shimmer of love there. He decided to just act on instincts, and if he was wrong and Mac shot him right then and there, at least he would die knowing that he acted on his feelings.

That is why he leaned his head down and kissed her with every inch of his body, and for the 6'4" man, that was a lot.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this**_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes**_

_**And I won't know where I'm at**_

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor**_

_**Spinnin' around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**And around**_

_**They're all watchin' us now**_

_**They think we're falling in love**_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends**_

_**When you kiss me like this**_

_**I think you mean it like that**_

_**If you do baby kiss me again**_

_**Kiss me again**_

The song came to an end, as did the kiss. Mac looked straight into Harm's eyes and whispered, "I love you, Harm."

"I love you too, Mac." And that was all she needed to hear before she swept him up in another mind-blowing kiss. They were so lost in each other they didn't hear the cheers from all their friends.

The song they danced to that night was the song they played at their wedding. And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

A/N – I know the ending was kind of corny and lousy, but it was the only thing I could think of. Anyway, hoped you enjoy it. Please review! And Harm and Mac forever baby!

Ciao!


End file.
